1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal providing a function of video communication and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
The mobile terminal also functions as a multimedia player with multiple functions such as photographing, shooting a moving picture, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like.
The mobile terminal is also designed with the user's convenience in mind. As a result, in recent years, the mobile terminal has been configured to include a large-sized display unit and has been designed to reduce unnecessary space. However, the arrangement of an electronic element such as a front-side camera on the front side of the mobile terminal imposes a limitation on the size of the display unit. Accordingly, structural modifications to the electronic element and the liquid crystal are considered to enlarge the display unit beyond the limitation.
There occurs a problem in that image data on the user's face is not completely obtained during video communication because, for example, when a position of a camera is changed, a viewing angle of the camera is changed.